medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Mogana Kikaijima/Image Gallery
Kikaijima Anime Pictures Shiranui describing the Swimming Club.jpg|The Swimming Club as described by Shiranui. Swimming Club.jpg|Kikaijima with Tanegashima and Yakushima. The Swimming Club after the first event.jpg|The Swimming Club after the first event. Tanegashima explaining the Swimming Club's philosophy.jpg|Tanegashima explaining the Swimming Club's philosophy. Kikaijima wins the eel catching contest.jpg|Kikaijima wins the eel catching contest. Medaka preaches to the Swimming Club.jpg|Medaka preaches to the Swimming Club. Kikaijima enraged by Medaka.jpg|Kikaijima enraged by Medaka. The Swimming Club's horse.jpg|Kikaijima as part of the Swimming Club's horse. Medaka vs. Kikaijima.jpg|Medaka versus Kikaijima. Medaka kisses Kikaijima.jpg|Kikaijima kissed by Medaka. I like you more than money.jpg|"I like you more than money." HAPPY CRAZY BOX (Regular Edition).jpg|The Student Council and Shiranui on the cover of the regular edition of HAPPY CRAZY BOX. Ohanabatake ni Tsuretette.jpg|The Student Council and Shiranui on the cover of Ohanabatake ni Tsuretette. Kikaijima Manga Pictures Mogana Kikaijima.jpg|Mogana Kikaijima Volume2.jpg|Medaka and the Swimming Club on the cover of Volume 2. Volume7.jpg|The Student Council and Oudo on the cover of Volume 7. Volume13.jpg|Kumagawa and the Student Council (as playing cards) on the cover of Volume 13. Chapter13.jpg|Zenkichi, Kikaijima, Medaka, and Akune on the cover of Chapter 13. Chapter29.jpg|An RPG-styled Student Council on the cover of Chapter 29. Chapter35.jpg|The Student Council on the cover of Chapter 35. Chapter98.jpg|The completed Student Council on the cover of Chapter 98. Chapter123.jpg|The Student Council on the cover of Chapter 123. Chapter135.jpg|Medaka Box (the band) on the cover of Chapter 135. Student Council Room.jpg|Kikaijima working in the Student Council Room with Zenkichi. Yakushima and Tanegashima advising Kikaijima.jpg|Kikaijima remembers advice from Yakushima and Tanegashima. Shiranui's photograph of Medaka kissing Kikaijima.jpg|Shiranui's photograph of Medaka kissing Kikaijima. Kikaijima tells Zenkichi she is going to kiss him.jpg|Kikaijima tells Zenkichi she is going to kiss him. Medaka and Akune find Zenkichi and Kikaijima in a compromising position.jpg|Zenkichi and Kikaijima in a compromising position. Chapter14.jpg|The Student Council's modified uniforms. Kikaijima wearing her swimsuit beneath her uniform.jpg|Kikaijima wearing her swimsuit beneath her uniform. The Student Council with school appropriate uniforms.jpg|The Student Council with school appropriate uniforms. The Student Council at work.jpg|The Student Council at work. Medaka clotheslines Yoshinogari.jpg|Medaka clotheslines Yoshinogari. The Student Council after Unzen's attack.jpg|The Student Council after Unzen's attack. The Student Council stops Medaka's rampage.png|The Student Council stops Medaka's rampage. The Student Council walks off into the sunset.jpg|The Student Council walks off into the sunset. Kikaijima’s shout.jpg|Kikaijima’s shout. Zenkichi and Akune unsuccessfully try to attack Takachiho.jpg|Kikaijima watches Zenkichi and Akune unsuccessfully try to attack Takachiho. Zenkichi tries run to Medaka’s side.jpg|Kikaijima watches as Zenkichi tries to run Medaka’s side. The Student Council shocked.jpg|The Student Council shocked. Kikaijima tends to Medaka.jpg|Kikaijima tends to Medaka. Akune and Kikaijima discuss Zenkichi’s chances against Munakata.jpg|Kikaijima and Akune discuss Zenkichi. Kikaijima smiles.jpg|Kikaijima smiles. Kikaijima and Medaka search through the Flask Plan.jpg|Kikaijima and Medaka search through the Flask Plan. The Student Council retreats.jpg|The Student Council retreats. Yukuhashi knocks out the Student Council.jpg|Yukuhashi knocks out the Student Council. Kikaijima rises, holding her breath.jpg|Kikaijima rises, holding her breath. Kikaijima's sonic abilities.jpg|Kikaijima's sonic abilities. Kikaijima intentionally lets herself get cut.jpg|Kikaijima intentionally lets herself get cut. Oudo forces Kikaijima to her knees.jpg|Oudo forces Kikaijima to her knees. Zenkichi defends Kikaijima.jpg|Zenkichi defends Kikaijima. The Student Council forced to bow.jpg|The Student Council forced to bow. The Thirteenth Floor of the Flask Plan Labs.jpg|The Thirteenth Floor of the Flask Plan Labs. The Student Council and the Thirteen Party in the elevator.jpg|The Student Council and the Thirteen Party in the elevator. Kumagawa gropes Kikaijima.jpg|Kumagawa gropes Kikaijima. Hinokage's height in comparison to other characters.jpg|Kikaijima sitting beside Hinokage. Megusuno's Circle.png|Megusuno's summoning circle. Naked Apron Alliance.jpg|The Naked Apron Alliance. Cast of Medaka Box.jpg|The cast of Medaka Box. Chapter116.png|The anime announcement. Chapter70.jpg|Results of the first popularity poll. Chapter113.png|Results of the second popularity poll. Category:Images